Cambiando de dimensión
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: Tsuna es cambiado de dimensión por un deseo que no recuerda haber echo, no sabe que hacer y para complicar mas las cosas, , ahora es una ¿chica?, que hara para que no lo descubran, lo mejor seria decir la verdad, pero tiene miedo de como vayan actuar sus guardianes y su tutor, acaso, ¿será diferente su relación con sus amigos en esa dimensión? ¿cual es el motivo de esto?...
1. Chapter 1

**Este no es el primer capitulo solo es una descripción mas detallada, nuestra historia se encuentra después del arco de los arcobalenos, pero en la dimensión de tsuna, reborn tiene que esperar un año para volver a la normalidad, y en la dimensio a la que es cambiado, reborn no tiene que esperar ese año, por lo que tsuna no ah visto todavía la verdadera forma de reborn aun...esto lo digo para que entiendan el primer capitulo que pronto ****subiré**

**katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece,**

Tsuna era un estudiante normal y corriente, era conocido como dame-tsuna, a pesar de que tsuna era lindo, el era muy torpe, pero aun así era una persona amble, sin embargo, las chicas y chicos de su escuela, se habían encargado de crear falsos rumores sobre él, todo por celos y envidia, por eso era tratado mal por todos, siempre lo ignoraban, esto hizo que el no pudiera hacer ningún amigo, pero todo esto cambia cuando reborn, el asesino número uno del mundo llega a su vida, desde ese momento su vida da un cambio de 360°, desde ese momento el hace grandes amigos como Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei, Chrome, Irie, Spanner, Uni, Basil, y muchos mas, su familia fue aumentando aun mas, cuando llegaron sus nuevos hermanitos autoproclamados, como son futa, i-pin, lambo y su hermano mayor autoproclamado Dino-onichan, como él, le había dicho que le llamara, su mundo se había vuelto más grande y más grande, había conocido a muchas personas, además de que había salvado en el futuro el mundo y había echo que la amistad de primo vongola con la familia Cozart fuera restablecida, volviéndose el mejor amigo de Enma, había echo muchos enemigos, pero muchos de ellos al final habían pasado a ser sus amigos, ya llevaba dos año desde que había recibido los anillos vongola, pronto seria la suseccion de vongola, solo esperaba que su vida siguiera siendo igual, que sus amigos lo fueran para siempre, que su familia siguiera tan unida como siempre, que su relación nunca cambiara.

Pero como dame-tsuna que era, aun no entendía que nunca debes pedir ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos cuando la suerte no está de tu lado, porque el destino puede ser cruel y puede hacerte tu vida un infierno, más de lo que ya, eso tsuna tendrá que aprender después de pedir eso en una noche de estrellas fugaces, porque a veces para aceptar esos deseos, la magia te pueden meter en un problema para que aprendas, pero si le agregamos a los anillos vongola al deseo, la situación puede empeorar, el problema será más difícil, incluso puede llegar para que llegues aprender la lección puede cambiarte de vida, si alguien de otra dimensión que eres tu pide lo contrario, si alguien quiere cambiar su vida, la vida puede cambiarlos para que aprendan, incluso si eso significa cambiar de dimensión incluso… de género.

**espero que les guste mi historia, pronto subiré el primer capitulo,**

** no se olviden de dejar reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**********KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

**Todavía**** no soy una experta, pero espero que les guste mi nueva historia, acepto criticas y sugerencias n.n**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿ Que me cambiaron de dimensión? primer guardián reconciliado.**

-Tsuna levántate se te hace tarde- Tsuna escuchaba una voz, pronto la reconoció era la voz de su mama llamándolo, sin embargo, se encontraba profundamente dormido, flotando en una inmensa oscuridad, no tenía miedo, se encontraba cómodo y calmado en aquella oscuridad.

-No te preocupes mama, yo la despertare, mejor baja hacer el desayuno para los demás, deben estar hambrientos- Tsuna sentía una inquietud crecer en el, al escuchar esa voz, le parecía conocida, pero no recordaba de quien era, era la voz de un adulto, sentía que tenía que abrir los ojos o algo malo le pasaría, pero aun así no quería despertar, algo muy dentro de el, le decía que si abría los ojos vería algo que era mejor no ver, no sentía que fuera un problema de vida o muerte, pero presentía que sería algo muy malo para él.

-!Oh! gracias Reborn, te dejare a mi pequeña Tsu-chan en tus manos- Tsuna se removió un poco por esto -"¿Tsu-chan? ¿Es que acaso mama me llama así cuando no la escucho?"- Se enojo un poco por esto, escucho la puerta de su cuarto ser cerrada, entonces fue que -Como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza recordó- "HIIII REBORN"- Tsuna sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, por fin había recordado al dueño de aquella voz, aunque sonara más gruesa, era aquel tutor espartano que le hacia la vida imposible todos los días y gustaba con torturarlo, de hecho, ya le había dicho descaradamente una vez que lo hacía por diversión, sin esperar un segundo mas Tsuna abrió los ojos, se encontró con un martillo verde frente a él, así que usando sus reflejos logro rodar hasta el suelo evitando el golpe, se encontraba en el suelo sobándose el trasero, esa caída le había dolido.

-Ite, ite, eso dolió Reborn- Tsuna todavía no alzaba su mirada hacia su tutor, temía que le hiciera otra cosa.

-Tsk Dame-Tsuna esa intuición está llegando hacer molesta, apúrate a vestirte que se hace tarde- Tsuna pudo notar un poco de enfado en Reborn -"Acaso está molesto porque pude evadir su golpe"- Tsuna presentía que era por eso, Reborn si que era de temer, pero entonces se percato de algo -"Es mi imaginación o la voz de reborn suena mas... ¿madura?"- Tsuna había escuchado la voz de Reborn diferente, no había escuchado su voz de niño habitual, había escuchado una voz gruesa y madura, incluso un poco -"¿sensual?"- Tsuna descarto esa última idea rápidamente, volteo hacia Reborn para preguntarle, pero antes de que pudiera producir una palabra, se quedo en blanco.

-Tsk dame-tsuna, deja de perder el tiempo y alístate- Reborn se encontraba parado enfrente de el, tenía una mirada molesta, estaba enfadado de que su golpe hubiera fallado, pero antes de seguir regañándolo, noto la profunda mirada de su estudiante en el, sonrió un poco se le acerco y levanto su barbilla y con una seductora voz pronuncio en un susurro.

-¿Que pasa dame-tsuna es que te has enamorado de mi?- Reborn sonrió picaramente, se dirigió hacia a la puerta y antes de salir le dio una última sonrisa a Tsuna.

-No tardes mucho Dame-Tsuna- Y sin más, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿R-R-REBORN?- Tsuna se había pegado a la pared por el susto -"¿Por qué Reborn tiene cuerpo adulto?"- Tsuna estaba totalmente sorprendido, de repente recordó las palabras de su tutor, tuvo un leve escalofrió en su espalda -"¿D-d-de que rayos está hablando, enamorarme yo de el?- Tsuna sintió mucho miedo por un motivo aun desconocido para él, (pobrecito aun es tan inocente) sin querer pensar más en ello, de seguro Reborn luego le contaría sobre su cambio, se metió rápidamente al baño para cambiarse, había visto el reloj, por lo que no tardo mucho en ducharse, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirarse al espejo y sin perder un minuto se empezó a cambiar, ya estaba listo y estaba a punto de agarrar su maleta cuando puso su mirada en el espejo, al ver su reflejo se quedo petrificado, no podía creer lo que veía.

-"¿Esto debe ser una pesadilla o quizás una ilusión?"- Pensó tsuna al punto de gritar y desmayarse, pero tuvo que usar toda su voluntad, para no hacerlo, su intuición que ahora detestaba, porque siempre le decía, si era verdad o mentira, ahora le decía que eso era completamente real, que no era ningún sueño o ilusión, se acerco al espejo para verse mejor, tenía el uniforme de Nanimori puesto, tenía todo su cuerpo en su lugar y no salía nada extraño de el...entonces que era ¿lo extraño?

-S-s-so-soy u-un-una... ¿chica?- Tsuna casi se desmaya en el acto, no entendía lo que pasaba, el día anterior se había ido a dormir como siempre, pero ahora era una chica, se observo detalladamente, tenía el cabello largo y tenia pecho muy notable para su desgracia, sus caderas las sentía mas grandes y su trasero… prefirió no verlo, sus ojos eran los únicos que no habían cambiado -"bueno mis ojos no han cambiado… ¿eso quiere decir que ya los tenia de chica antes?"- Tsuna fue rodeado por una oscura aura, lo único que había cambiado en sus ojos era que tenía las pestañas más largas.

-"Espera me eh bañado y vestido con este cuerpo y no me eh dado cuenta? enserio soy Dame-Tsuna"- Tal vez se había cambiado porque ese cuerpo estaba acostumbrado pero aun así un aura negra lo rodeo, el ahora era una ella, una chica, además que de Reborn era una adulto, miro detenidamente su cuarto, era diferente a como lo recordaba, pudo ver una foto en el escritorio, era la que tenia junto a todos sus amigos, pero ahí salía también como mujer, en esa foto también se percato de que Reborn aun era un bebe.

-"Entonces... ¿Porque Reborn es un adulto ahora, porque rayos soy una mujer?"- No sabía que pensar, también se percato de algo, en la foto eran un poco diferentes, no en físico, tenia expresiones diferentes a como recordaba, como si estuvieran incómodos, de hecho todos se veían enojados o nerviosos, él era, la único que sonreía, pero su sonrisa le daba escalofríos, era como esas sonrisas de Byakuran del futuro, solo llena de malicia y maldad, primero había pensado en que era uno de los juegos de Reborn, pero la descarto porque recordó a su mama llamarla "pequeña", también estaba esa foto y además de que Reborn le había coqueteado descaradamente

-"¡Si Reborn supiera que soy un hombre no creo que lo hubiera hecho!...tal vez" Tsuna presentía que Reborn aun si lo haría, presentía que le daba igual el género, lo que ocasiono un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo.

Busco entre sus cosas agarrando su credencial de la escuela, en el venían sus datos -"Tsuna Sawada, 14 años"- Sus datos no habían cambiado mucho, su nombre también serbia para chica, pero eso no le molesto, prefería que lo llamaran así, que con otro nombre.

Tsuna sintió un poco de miedo, no sabía que sucedía, tenía miedo de preguntarle a Reborn, no sabía cómo actuaria, presentía que esa era otra dimensión, pero no entendía el porqué de esto, suspiro un poco, lo mejor era ir a la escuela, tal vez alguien podría ayudarle ahí, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, inesperadamente no se cayó, su mama lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Konichiwa Tsu-chan- Su mama parecía contenta, Tsuna le devolvió el saludo, fue al comedor, pero al poner un pie en el comedor, sintió una atmósfera pesada en el, Lambo ¿lo o la?, no sabía que pensar, miraba de una forma nerviosa, pero no solo él, Fuuta e I-pin lo miraban de la misma forma, Reborn solo lo ignoraba y Bianchi la-lo miraba con un poco de odio... -"Ah mejor uso prefijos de chica, aunque no quiera admitirlo me siento raro usando prefijos de hombre en este cuerpo"- Lo único que -"la"- alegraba es que nadie pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos (jajaja tsuna mala suerte para ti los que leen esto si pueden XD).

-Are, are, Tsu-chan no vas a desayunar- Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos y se fue a sentar, sintió que la atmósfera pesada se iba, se preguntaba el motivo -"Porque todos se habrán puesto así... ¿acaso fue por mi? ¿Es que mi yo de esta dimensión les hizo algo?"- Mas y mas preguntas pasaban por su mente, Tsuna temía porque fuera así, pero prefirió seguir desayunando, mientras comía se dio cuenta que Lambo ya no le robaba el desayuno, tampoco Reborn, se extraño por esto, su mama se levanto y fue a la cocina, la atmósfera pesada volvió, Tsuna presentía que era por ella.

-Mmm...-Tsuna había dejado de comer, todo eso le estaba molestando, pero antes de hablar miro el reloj de la sala, abrió sus ojos completamente y se levanto de un salto, todos se sorprendieron por esto, los niños temblaron, como si temieran por algo, Bianchi estaba en pose de lucha, como si fuera a detenerla, pero Tsuna no se percato de esto y solo ogrito sorprendiendo a todos.

-HIIII YA ES MUY TARDE- Tsuna agarro sus trastes los puso en la cocina corrió hacia la entrada y antes de salir grito -Ya me voy- Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Tsuna, incluso Reborn tenía una cara de asombro, aunque rápidamente la oculto con su sombrero.

-En la casa con reborn-

-L-lambo tuvo miedo- Lambo tenía unas burbujas de moco en su nariz y lagrimas en sus ojos, I-pin y Fuuta también temblaban un poco.

-Pensé que Tsuna-onesan nos haría algo- Fuuta también temblaba un poco, Nana no se encontraba en el comedor, seguía en la cocina, por lo que los niños lloraban un poco para desahogarse, siempre actuaban frente a Nana, no querían preocuparla, ellos sabían bien que Nana no sabía sobre la personalidad de Tsuna o no quería saberlo, por lo que prefirieron callar.

-No se preocupen yo estoy aquí- Bianchi les daba una caricias a los niños, ella se había prometido protegerlos de Tsuna, ella podía ser muy mala con ellos.

-Aunque actuó muy raro no crees Reborn, ¿crees que sea una táctica para que bajemos la guardia?- Bianchi tenía una mirada seria, incluso aunque estuviera hablando con Reborn estaba demasiado seria.

-No sé que esté planeando dame-tsuna, pero pronto lo descubriré- Reborn miraba hacia la puerta, donde Tsuna se había ido hace unos minutos, su estudiante podría traerse algo entre manos -"aunque cambiar esa mala actitud, tarde años, lo lograre dame-tsuna, no por nada soy el mejor asesino y tutor el mundo"- Reborn había acabado de desayunar, se dirigió hacia la salida, en la escuela alcanzaría a su estudiante, además de que el también tenía que ir.

-Hare, ya te vas Reborn -Nana salio de la cocina y le dio una cálida sonrisa- ve con cuidado y cuida Tsu-chan por ahí- Nana le dio un bento a Reborn, él le había dado una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No te preocupes mama, yo cuidare bien de Tsuna- Reborn sonreía sadicamente, pero Nana que era muy inocente no se había percatado de el perverso brillo en la mirada de Reborn, Reborn había salido de la casa y se encontraba caminando hacia la Namimori.

-Mmm...Pobre Reborn, pensar que te has rebajado tanto después de obtener tu cuerpo y todo por una estudiante malagradecida, que decepcionante- Una niebla empezó a rodear al hitman, el no parecía sorprendido por eso, ya había notado la presencia de la ilusionista mucho antes de salir de casa, el ya tenía a León convertido en una pistola y ya estaba apuntando a una dirección en concreto.

-Yare, yare, como siempre a la defensiva Reborn- De la dirección donde apuntaba salía Mammon con su cuerpo ya crecido, aun tenía su chupete atado al cuello, ya que aunque hubieran crecido, aun seguían siendo Arcobalenos, una larga historia de la que habían elegido olvidar.

-Ciaossu Mammon, así que has aceptado mi propuesta- Reborn tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, aunque Reborn ya tuviera su cuerpo seguía pronunciando su saludo sin ningún cambio, al parecer se había acostumbrado a el.

-Mmm…por supuesto, me has ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad- Mammon miraba con un extraño brillo de codicia a Reborn.

-Espero que no te hagas para atrás- Reborn jugaba con una de sus pastillas, siempre le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a cierta avariciosa ilusionista.

-Mmm, YO NUNCA ME HAGO PARA ATRÁS EN UN TRATO-Mammon tenia ligeramente teñida la mejillas por la ira que sentía en ese momento -"Maldito Reborn, sabe que mi orgullo es hacer cumplir siempre mis tratos, si no los cumplo es como si me entregaran dinero basura"- Mammon sentía un tic en su ceja izquierda, pero luego se tranquilizo -"No le daré el gusto de que me vea enojada"- Mammon tenia de nuevo su habitual expresión calmada, había bajado del poste donde se encontraba y había caminado hasta estar al lado de Reborn.

-De todos modos, si me pagas lo que acordamos con gusto aceptare tu trato- Mammon tenía una sonrisa llena de avaricia, su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente atrás de ellos.

-Mammon si dejas que el dinero sea lo único valioso en tu vida, tu corazón se volverá negro- Con sus brazos cruzados escondidos en sus mangas, caminaba con paso calmado, un sonriente Fon, un aura negra empezó a rodear a Mammon.

-Fon… ¿qué haces aquí?- Mammon esperaba que Fon se fuera rápido, su presencia nunca había sido de su agrado.

-También es un gusto verte Mammon, si te preguntas porque estoy aquí, es porque Reborn me ah pedido un favor para entrenar a los guardianes de la Décima generación- Fon les daba una sonrisa a los Arcobalenos pero su sonrisa era más brillante de lo habitual, lo cual no paso desapercibido para cierto hitman, el cual solo sonreía maliciosamente por esto.

-Ciaossu Fon, eso significa que has aceptado- Reborn sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-No iba a poder hacerlo por unos asuntos pero, parece que sabes convencer a la gente Reborn- Fon sonreía, pero había un pequeño brillo de malicia que Reborn pudo notar, Mammon no se percato porque seguía deprimiéndose en su mente con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Reborn nunca acordamos que él estaría aquí- Mammon apuntaba a Fon, ella siempre se había sentido inquieta con la presencia del Arcobaleno del chupete rojo, siempre le estaba dando sermones, ademas que siempre se sentía nerviosa con su presencia.

-Yare, yare no sabía que me odiaras tanto Mammon- Fon sacudía su cabeza hacia los lados en forma de reproche –si odias a la gente tu vida estará llena de soledad- Fon le dio una cálida sonrisa- Ante su sonrisa Mammon se sonrojo levemente, pero por suerte esto paso desapercibido por los dos Arcobalenos

-Mmm…pues ahora que lo sabes espero que te marches- Mammon tenía una mirada hostil hacia Fon mientras se ponía atrás de reborn, la arcobaleno cuando estaba en ese modo, podía ser muy infantil, ese cambio había ocurrido en Mammon poco después de obtener su cuerpo, lo cual era muy adorable, oh bueno, ese era el pensamiento de los demás Arcobalenos, para otros era inquietante.

-Lo siento Mammon, pero también necesito a Fon para mis entrenamientos- Mammon iba a seguir replicando pero Reborn no le dio oportunidad de hablar –Que pasa Mammon ¿te quieres echar para atrás con el trato?, y yo que pensaba que siempre cumplías tus tratos- Mammon hizo una leve mueca de disgusto pero prefirió callarse y simplemente mirar hacia otro lado.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien en este trabajo Mammon- Fon tenía una sonrisa, aunque no lo admitiera por educación, le gustaba ver cuando la ilusionista se enojaba, la hacía ver Kawai -"Mmm... Fon que estas pensando"- Fon tenia levemente las mejillas sonrojadas pero se las tapaba con una de sus mangas, Reborn se divertía con la situación de los dos arcobaleno, pero prefirió seguir hablando, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, ya les informare lo que tienen que hacer, pronto empezaremos con el entrenamiento de mi Dame-estudiante y sus guardianes, ya los dividí con los guardianes que van a entrenar, los demás Arcobaleno no deben tardar en llegar, así que será mejor apurarnos- Reborn había empezado a caminar.

-Tu primero- Fon había intentado ser caballeroso con Mammon, pero ella solo le había dado una mirada venenosa, que aunque tuviera su flequillo tapándole los ojos, Fon pudo sentirla, pero aun así siguió sonriendo.

-Mmm...no mes ordenes- Mammon había desviado su mirada y había empezado a caminar, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, de eso Reborn y Fon se habían dado cuenta, porque a la ilusionista se le había olvidado de, que podía llegar a la escuela en un segundo, pero decidieron no decir nada, Reborn para poder molestarla después y Fon porque no querer enojar mas a la ilusionista.

Así los tres partieron con rumbo a la escuela con alguno que otra discusión por parte de Mammon contra Fon el cual solo sonreía e ignoraba lo que le decía ante esto Reborn suspiro -"son como dos niños"- Reborn sonrió levemente y siguió caminando ignorando las peleas de los Arcobalenos. (son como Tsuna con Gokudera y Yamamoto XD)

-con Tsuna-

-¡HIIII¡ por poco no llego- Tsuna se encontraba en la entrada tomando aire, la carrera lo había cansado, aunque solo tenía pequeños problemas con su respirar, su cuerpo no le dolía, de hecho se sentía con más fuerza que cuando era chico, tal vez su otro yo era más fuerte que él -"¿Eso quiere decir que mi yo chica es más fuerte que mi yo chico?"- Tsuna tenía un aura depresiva a su alrededor, eso se le había apuñalado a su poco orgullo que aun poseía.

-P-pero ahora que lo pienso donde están Gokudera y Yamamoto- Tsuna no los había visto en su puerta como acostumbraban hacerlo, al estar apurado no le había dado tiempo de meditarlo.

-Tal vez tuvieron que dejarme porque era muy tarde o quizás en esta dimensión es diferente- Tsuna sentía que la segunda opción era la correcta, eso le dolía un poco, él pensaba que su amistad no cambiaría. pero debía de suponerlo, era otra dimensión, no eran sus verdaderos amigos, pero aun así le dolía que su amistad cambiara en esa dimensión -"¿acaso nuestra amistad es diferente en esta dimensión?"- El aura que desprendía aumentaba mas, suspiro un poco y entro a la escuela, de repente escucho unas explosiones, se alarmo por eso, sabia quien era el causante de eso -"Gokudera-kun"- Pensó alarmado Tsuna, corrió toda lo que le daban sus pies, cuando llego al lugar de la pelea, tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no desmayarse, veía a cuatro personas pelear frente a él, hacían parejas de dos contra dos, había reconocido a Gokudera en uno de los equipos y en el otro estaba Ryohei, pero las otras personas fueron la que lo dejaron sin habla.

-P-porque el primer guardián de la tormenta y el sol están peleando junto a Gokudera-kun y Ryohei-onisan- Tsuna se jalaba los cabellos de la frustración, tenía el cabello largo por lo que era mas fácil hacerlo, -"HIIIIIIII porque los guardianes de la primera generación están vivos"- De repente una bomba se dirigió hacia él, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, pero antes de que le impactara alguien lo protegió deteniendo la bomba con una katana, el humo no le dejo ver la cara de su salvador, pero ya imaginaba quien era.

-G-gracias yamamoto eso p...-Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, el humo se había esparcido, por lo que pudo ver bien su rostro -"N-no es Yamamoto es Asari el primer guardián de la lluvia"- Tsuna sintió que se iba a desmayar, demasiada información había recibido en esa mañana, sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

-Jajaja me confundiste con mi hermano menor, lo siento pero soy Asari y solo te protegí porque no puedo ver como alguien se lastima y no hacer nada- su mirada se veía fría y afilada, Tsuna se estremeció un poco con esto, su mirada era diferente a la del Asari que había visto en sus anillos en el pasado, el otro tenía una mirada parecida a la de Yamamoto, gentil y amable, la espada de Asari le rozaba la mejilla.

-Incluso si ese alguien eres tú, una persona cruel y ruin- Asari le estaba dando una mirada de odio, Tsuna sentía mucho miedo.

-¿E-espera quien es tu hermano?- Tsuna había pensado en voz alta sin darse cuenta, Asari cambio su mirada de odio a una de duda, Tsuna tembló un poco, no había sido bueno hacer esa pregunta, así haría que sospecharan mas de ella.

-Jajaja ahora te has vuelto bromista- La sonrisa torcida que tenia Asari le hizo temblar un poco.

-Como no conocerás a mi hermanito si es tu guardián de la lluvia- Tsuna no pudo creérselo -"¿Yamamoto es hermano de Asari?"- tsuna no podía creérselo, aunque viendo sus parecidos, no era mucho que pensar.

-A-ah ya lo sabía, claro que conozco a Yamamoto-kun- Tsuna temblaba un poco.

-¿Yamamoto-kun? jajaja, parece que Reborn por fin está progresando, antes le decías idiota del béisbol, a pesar de que él era amable contigo, tu lo tratabas muy mal, pero ahora lo tratas bien, jajaja que bueno...- Con esto último dicho Asari había guardado su katana, Tsuna no podía creérselo -"¿tratar mal a Yamamoto?, ¿es que acaso mi yo de esta dimensión era alguien cruel y malvada?"- Tsuna empezaba a odiarse a sí mismo por hacer eso, aunque no haya sido él, era su otro yo por lo que también era él, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se sentía mal con el mismo.

-Mmm Asari-san me tengo que ir al salón- Tsuna quería irse de ahí, estar a solas con el primer guardián de la lluvia le daba miedo, así que se levanto y corrió hacia su salón, esperaba que fuera el mismo que en su dimensión, Gokudera y Ryohei parecían haberse ido hace tiempo, lo que le extraño, pensaba que Gokudera le diría algo, pero no fue así, cuando llego a su salón todos se quedaron callados, también el maestro temblaba, Gokudera solo lo ignoro y Yamamoto le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, el maestro le había dicho un leve pasa y se había dio a sentar, las clases continuaron con normalidad, los alumnos no le decían nada, tampoco le decían Dame-Tsuna, solo se alejaban con miedo de él, tsuna aunque sonara muy extraño e incluso el seguía sin creérselo entendía perfectamente las clases, había contestado correctamente, cada pregunta que le habían echo en el día.

El estaba asombrado de sus propias habilidades -"Qué bueno que no soy Dame-Tsuna en esta dimensión"- Lloraba de alegría internamente Tsuna, el sonido del timbre había sonado por lo que todos estaban parándose para ir a comprar sus almuerzos, de repente sin poder evitarlo, una de las chicas había sido empujada cayendo sobre Tsuna, todos se quedaron en silencio, la chica parecía a punto de llorar, Tsuna se sorprendió por eso -"Pareciera que estuviera frente al mismo demonio o delante de Hibari-san"- Co ese pensamiento Tsuna se estremeció -"Solo espero que Hibari-san nunca se entere de ese pensamiento"- Tsuna se levanto, sacudió el polvo de su falda y con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras le extendió la mano a la chica.

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, podrías lastimarte- Todos se quedaron en silencio, la chica no dijo ninguna palabra, Tsuna solo la ayudo a levantarse, la chica seguía sin decir nada solo lo miraba muy sorprendida, el no le tomo mucha importancia y le dio otra de sus sinceras sonrisas, como ya era hora del almuerzo agarro su bento y salió con rumbo a la azotea, después de unos minutos el salón exploto en gritos y llantos.

-E-ella a sonreído -Decía un chico sin poder salir del shock.

-Es el fin del mundo- Decía una chica llorando.

-Ella fue demasiado amable conmigo, de seguro después se vengara- Lloraba la chica que se había tropezado con Tsuna.

-Debe estar planeando algo para atormentarnos- Gritaba un chico jalándose los cabellos.

-Tsk cállense- Todos guardaron silencio, Gokudera tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor, estaba molesto a causa de Tsuna, esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno o eso pensaba él.

-Ma, ma, Gokudera no es para que te enojes- Yamamoto sonreía para poder calmar a todos los del salón, el aun seguía extrañado por el cambio de Tsuna.

-Sera mejor que no te confíes friki del beisbol, eso puede ser una de sus tácticas para jugar con nosotros- Gokudera salía enojado dejando a todos con dudas en su cabezas.

-Jajaja lo se Gokudera, la conocemos demasiado bien- Yamamoto tenía una cara un podo dolida.

Gokudera salio con el ceño fruncido- No podemos dejarnos engañar de nuevo idiota- Gokudera suspiro y apretó levemente sus puños.

-Aunque aun así no podemos hacer nada ¿verdad gokudera?- Yamamoto lo había susurrado cuando Gokudera se había perdido en el pasillo- porque incluso si es así, permaneceremos a su lado...- Yamamoto había tomado su bento y se había marchado de ahí, mientras caminaba por el pasillo susurraba algo que solo el escucho-porque...todavía no pierdo la esperanza, de que ella vuelva a ser como antes...-Yamamoto tenía una cara seria, pero al mismo tiempo una cara nostálgica, miro el cielo por la ventana.

-Tch... nunca cambiaras idiota- Gokudera en ese mismo momento miraba el cielo por la ventana.

-Después de todo, fue lo que todos prometimos, ¿no es cierto?-había quitado su triste sonrisa, ahora sonreía como acostumbraba hacerlo, iría ah almorzar con los demás.

Todo el salón tenía dudas pero prefirieron no meterse, podrían salir heridos o con traumas por meterse en los juegos de Tsuna.

-Con tsuna-

-Waaa la comida de mama nunca cambia- Tsuna comía alegremente en la azotea, entonces una aura depresiva lo rodeo -"Ya estoy actuando como chica, no de echo a si actuó normalmente"- Tsuna estaba en una esquina haciendo círculos con un aura negra depresiva a su alrededor.

-Kufufufufu pero que tenemos aquí- Tsuna sintió un escalofrió, lentamente volteo su cabeza, ahí en la puerta podía ver a Mukuro con una sonrisa sádica y maliciosa.

-"Pero tiene la misma sonrisa de cuando lo conocí, antes de que se volviera mi guardián, una sonrisa que no aguarda nada bueno"- Tsuna se sentía triste, parecía que su yo de esa dimensión no había podido ayudar a Mukuro para devolverle un poco más su verdadera sonrisa, para salvarlo de la oscuridad, apretó un poco los puños, el no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mukuro?- Tsuna preguntaba con curiosidad, suponía que era para molestar a Hibari o para molestarlo a él.

-Kufufufufu nada, solo venia a comer mi bento a la azotea, pero parece que mejor me voy no quiero arruinar tu recreo, no creo que quieras la compañía de un monstruo ¿verdad?- Tsuna se sintió apuñalado por eso -"Acaso eh sido tan cruel como llamarle así, no puedo creerlo yo quiero que Mukuro sea respetado como ser humano, no quiero que lo cataloguen como monstruo"- Tsuna podía notar que los ojos de Mukuro mostraban dolor y odio hacia su ser, sentía tristeza y odio en sus palabras, se sentía de lo peor, Mukuro había sufrido por la Décima de ese dimensión.

-Mukuro- Tsuna llamo a Mukuro, el se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta, se detuvo para escucharla, pero aun así no la miro a los ojos- quédate a almorzar conmigo- Mukuro en ese momento la miro a los ojos, estaba muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que Tsuna le pedía algo así y ahora que se daba cuenta, también era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin insultarlo, pero no sabia si aceptar, podría ser una trampa para tomarlo por la guardia baja.

-Vamos que el recreo se va acabar- Mukuro ¿aun lo veía con miedo? ¿cautela? no sabia Tsuna que sentimiento habia en su mirada, se puso de pie, Mukuro se tenso un poco, pero Tsuna lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo hasta donde estaba sentada lo sentó a su lado- vamos come que no quieres desperdiciar tu bento-Tsuna tenia una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, Mukuro levemente se sonrojo, se tapo el sonrojo con una mano, no quería que lo viera así, pero Tsuna estaba demasiado ocupada acabándose su bento.

-Oh espera-Tsuna se llevo los palillos a la boca, Mukuro puso su mirada en ella, esperando un ataque o un insulto- Eso significa que estudias en Nanimori- Pensó en voz alta Tsuna, ser una chica hacia que dijera lo que pensara con mas facilidad, ademas de que lo habia vuelto mas sensible, aunque a decir verdad el siempre habia sido sensible.

Mukuro pensó eso como un insulto, pero en el fondo no lo sintió así, sentía que lo decía de forma inocente "kufufufu ¿inocente? me debo estar volviendo loco"- Pensó mukuro hundiéndose en sus hombros -"kufufufu bueno, no es como si hubiera estado cuerdo para empezar"- Mukuro suspiro y miro fijamente a Tsuna-Kufufufu a que te refieres con eso Décima Vongola, si tu ya sabias de mi cambio, estoy aquí desde hace dos días, de echo tu me hiciste una "grata bienvenida"-Mukuro dijo esto ultimo con veneno y odio, Tsuna se percato de esto.

-Mmm tienes razón como ah sido hace poco se me olvido- Tsuna tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro "Rayos que tonta soy, así ellos dudaran mas de mi, aunque creo que no podre disimular portarme mal con ellos, no puedo hacerles eso a mi familia"- Tsuna sintió que tenia que disculparse con Mukuro, se giro hacia el y con rapidez tomo sus dos manos, el aludido la miro con asombro y duda y un poco de temor, Tsuna siempre rechazaba su contacto con hirientes palabras o con golpes, eso siempre le habia herido un poco, pero nunca lo demostrara, espero que Tsuna lo atacara o insultara, mas nunca espero lo siguiente.

-Lo siento Mukuro- Mukuro abrió los ojos completamente, nunca se habia esperado una disculpa de la Vongola- Lo siento mucho por todo lo que te eh echo, enserio que si pudiera hacer algo lo arreglaría- Tsuna tenia una lagrimas en los ojos, Mukuro no sabia como actuar, pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver los ojos de Tsuna no vio mentira ni duda en ellos, solo arrepentimiento, sus ojos era inocentes, Mukuro nunca habia visto esa mirada en ella, su mirada siempre era de malicia y odio, pero esta era todo lo contrario, Mukuro sintió una lagrima salir de sus ojos, quería llorar, pero no quería mostrarse débil ante ella- Mukuro lo siento- Mukuro tenia los ojos cerrados, pero unos brazos cálidos a su alrededor lo hicieron abrirlos, Tsuna lo estaba abrazando, Mukuro sintió las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

-Entiendo si no me perdonas ahora, si no confías, no te preocupes esperare con ganas el día que puedas hacerlo- Tsuna seguía abrazándolo, Mukuro correspondió el abrazo se sentía feliz y querido, tenia a su hermano y a nagi, pero Tsuna siempre lo hacia sentirse vació y no querido, no sabia el porque pero siempre habia querido ser querido por ella, ahora ella lo hacia sentir cálido, no sabia como expresarlo, así que siguió con el abrazo.

-Kufufufu si bajas la guardia podre tomar tu cuerpo Tsuna-chan- Tsuna se sintió feliz porque Mukuro le hablara con ese nombre, significaba que ya no la odiaba tanto.

-Jajaja yo confió en ti Mukuro por lo que no me preocupo- Tsuna habia soltado el agarre y se encontraba mirando a los ojos a su guardián de la niebla.

-Kufufufu no deberías creer tanto en mi Tsuna-chan, puedo estar intentando tomar tu cuerpo con la guardia baja-Mukuro intentaba decir esto con malicia, pero tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro, las anteriores palabras lo habían sorprendido mucho.

-Si fuera así, lo hubieras echo cuando correspondiste el abrazo tenia la guardia baja Mukuro- Tsuna sonreía divertida por las reacciones de su guardián -"Jaja ser chica no sera tan malo como pensé, pero aun así tengo que volver a mi mundo, pero que pasara con ellos"- Tsuna miro a Mukuro quien habia empezado a comer para ignorar a Tsuna, se podía ver un sonrojo por haber sido descubierto. Parecía haber perdido en la conversación, Tsuna siguió comiendo, miro hacia el cielo un poco triste, no quería ver a sus guardianes sufrir, incluso si era de otra dimensión, seguían siendo sus amigos.

-Kufufufu porque estas triste tsuna-chan, oh cierto kufufufu ya se el porque de tu depresión- Tsuna miro hacia mukuro, ¿acaso lo habia descubierto?- Es porque a la siguiente hora te toca con el querido maestro ex-arcobaleno Reborn ¿verdad?- Tsuna suspiro, no lo habían descubierto, pero entonces esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría -"¿Reborn trabaja como maestro en Nanimori? ahora si lo eh visto todo..."- Tsuna sentia que su alma se alejaba de su cuerpo, Mukuro solo miraba a tsuna con diversión, era la primera vez que veía esas reacciones en ella.

-R-reborn me dará clases a la siguiente- Tsuna como no podía preguntarle a Mukuro, decidió preguntar como si hubiera olvidado las clases de Reborn.

-Kufufufu ya me estaba preguntando porque estabas tan calmada, cuando nos toca ir a las clases de Reborn, kufufufu, sera mejor irnos, pronto va tocar y de seguro los demas guardianes ya se encuentran ahí, kufufufu ese arcobaleno siempre hace lo que quiere, ah echo que tengamos una clase con el, con solo tus guardianes y nuestros hermanos mayores, aunque tener ah ave-kun tan cerca para molestar es divertido kufufufu- Mukuro parecía divertirse mucho, Tsuna solo estaba en blanco -"Estoy en una clase donde Reborn como mi maestro, mis guardianes, con sus hermanos mayores que son iguales a la primera generación están ahí, solo nosotros, en un cuarto cerrado"- Tsuna en un momento a otro cayo al suelo -"Hibari me morderá hasta la muerte, destruiremos su escuela y me echara la culpa HIIIIIII"- Tsuna se encontraba jalándose el cabello, Mukuro solo la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro- Tsuna-chan se que ya estas acostumbrada a las torturas del arcobaleno por lo que no te importa llegar tarde, pero yo todavía no- Mukuro aunque no lo admitiera, no quería sufrir el enojo de cierto arcobaleno sadico, Tsuna lo miro a los ojos, tenia lagrimas en ellos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y temblaba un poco, Mukuro se habia sonrojado un poco -"kufufufu me pregunto que pasara si"- Mukuro habia echo una ilusión sobre Tsuna, ahora tenia puesto un vestido y unas orejas de conejo, Mukuro se habia sonrojado completamente y habia tenido una pequeño derrame nasal.

-Waaa Mukuro estas sangrando de la nariz deja que te ayude- Tsuna habia sacado un pañuelo de su bolso- sin darse cuenta de el vestido...- Y limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Mukuro, el seguía estando en shock, casi sentía que tsuna era com un conejo que necesitaba protección, pero rápidamente descarto sus pensamientos -"Kufufufu no debo bajar la guardia ella es mas un lobo disfrazado de oveja"- Tsuna ya habia terminado de limpiarle cuando iba a guardar su pañuelo de dio cuenta de su ropa.

-¡¿HIIIIIIIIII QUE ES ESTO?!- Tsuna estaba sonrojada por su atuendo-!MUKURO¡ ! Quita esta ilusión!- Tsuna estaba molesta, pero para Mukuro parecía mas un puchero lindo, sin embargo prefirió seguir sus ordenes, no quería hacerla enojar de verdad, porque ahora si tendría un buen motivo para hacerlo.

-kufufufufu te veías tan adorable con ese vestido Tsuna-chan- Mukuro sonreía maliciosamente.

Tsuna solo tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, en ese momento quería pensar que todo era un sueño y despertar en ese momento, ya no le importaba si era por uno de los métodos de reborn.

-Creo que esta foto que saque tuya podre venderla por una gran cantidad de dinero- Tsuna grito ante esto, pudo ver una fotografía de ella, sonrojada intento quitarle la fotografía, pero siendo más bajo que el, para tsuna solo eran intentos fallidos, iban caminando, mientras discutían, Tsuna estaba levemente sonrojada con el ceño fruncido, mientras Mukuro sonreía como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sinceramente… mientras abrían la puerta del salón, una voz interrumpió su discusión.

-Mukuro-sama- Mukuro como Tsuna voltearon para frente, todos ya se encontraban en el salón unos los miraban con sorpresa y duda, Tsuna sintió un poco de odio dirigida hacia él, pudo ver ah Asari, pero alejo su mirada de el, todavía le tenía miedo, Chrome se encontraba hasta atrás, a lado de ella había dos lugares vacíos.

-Kufufufufu ola todos, como siempre una recibida tan cálida, kufufufufu Chrome gracias por guardarme lugar- Mukuro fue hasta su lugar, se percato de que Tsuna seguía en la puerta y para sorpresa de todos la llamo suavemente.

-Kufufufufu Tsuna-chan porque no te sientas a lado mío- Mukuro le indico el lugar.

Todos se sorprendieron por como Mukuro había hablado a Tsuna, algunos tenían sus armas listas para detener su pelea, pero ninguno espero ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Claro si no te molesta decima vongola- Tsuna se sorprendió un poco por la invitación pero simplemente le dio una sonrisa sincera, provocando que todos se sorprendieran y sonrojaran un poco.

-Gracias Mukuro- Tsuna camino hacia Mukuro, Chrome la veía con temor y miedo, Tsuna solo le dio una gran sonrisa- Como estas Chrome espero que estés comiendo bien te ves pálida- Tsuna sonreía dulcemente, ocasionando que el miedo y la duda en Chrome se esfumaran, ella solo se sonrojo levemente.

-Estoy bien decima vongola- Tsuna se sintió mal por ese nombre a sí que tomo sus dos manos y la miro fijamente.

-Me sentiría mejor que me llamaras por mi nombre- Chrome se sonrojo aun mas, pudo asentir levemente.

-E-esta -b-bien tsuna-san- Tsuna suspiro, aunque ya era un gran progreso si se hablaba de Chrome.

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos- Mukuro y Chrome asintieron, Reborn aun no aparecía en el salón, se podía sentir un aura asesina saliendo de los hermanos Hibari y del hermano mayor de Mukuro: "Spade". los demás platicaban un poco, Gokudera estaba mirando por la ventana, los que parecían estar disfrutando las clase eran Mukuro, Chrome y tsuna, tenían una plática muy divertida, Chrome casi no hablaba, pero aun así se veía muy feliz, estaba contenta de que Tsuna tratara por fin a Mukuro de una forma agradable, siempre le decía que lo tratara bien, pero ella siempre la ignoraba, incluso una vez se había peleado con ella, pero ahora tsuna actuaba completamente diferente, parecía que fuera otra persona, se podía sentir un aura diferente a su alrededor, antes solo estaba llena de odio, frialdad, malicia y soledad, pero ahora su aura era de calidez, bondad, ternura, se sentía agradable el estar a su lado, estaba contenta, su futura jefa por fin había cambiado.

De repente un disparo se escucho en el salón, todos dejaron de hablar, conocían bien quién era, incluso Tsuna sabia de quien se trataba, por la puerta se podía ver a Reborn adulto con su habitual traje fedora, tenía a León convertido en pistola y apuntándoles, más específicamente a tsuna.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su receso, porque ahora empezara el infierno para ustedes- Reborn tenía una sonrisa, que solo prometía dolor y más dolor, algunos sudaron frió, otros ni se inmutaron por esto, y otros poco se sintieron gustosos, por que pronto podrían luchar.

**~NOTAS~**

**Y que les pareció el primer capitulo XD largo no creen? :D**

**espero con ansias sus reviews ya sean criticas o sugerencias, todavía no elijo la pareja de tsuna, no se si la tsuna de esa dimensión tenga aparición o si elijo que en realidad esa era la verdadera dimensión de tsuna no seee tantas opciones, intentare para capitulo siguiente tal vez, que tsuna se reconcilie con sus guardianes, después tal vez sean los hermanos mayores XP ya veré con el tiempo n.n acepto sugerencias sobre la pareja de tsuna n.n también ideas XP aunque nadamas les aviso que tardare un tiempo en actualizar n.n pero no desesperan aun seguiré con la historia, solo tardare en subir los capítulos XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olaaa XD como han estado aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo n.n por cierto tengo, como son dos tsuna y se llaman igual tendré que un nombre para referirme a cada uno al tsuna que conocemos como Tsu-kun y a la otra tsuna con Tsu-chan XP también pido disculpas para los que esperaron mucho, pero lamento informar que tardare en actualizar, la escuela no me deja con tiempo, pero no se preocupen no dejare de actualizar, simplemente tardare un poco más =D lamento las molestias**

**Atte.: Pinkus-pyon**

******Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Dónde rayos estoy?**

**-con Tsu-chan -**

Tsuna se encontraba caminando por un sendero blanco, no sabía que hacia ahí, tampoco sabía a dónde iba, ni en donde estaba, su intuición le decía que lo mejor era continuar, sin tener otra opción siguió el sendero, después de caminar un hora se encontró con una puerta al final del camino, donde decía en un cartel arriba de la puerta -"bienvenida de vuelta tsuna"- Tsuna desconfió ante esto, ella no era una tonta ni tampoco era tan despistada como su madre, pero no quería regresar todo lo que había recorrido, así que puso su mano sobre la perrilla, suspiro un poco.

La puerta no estaba pegada a ninguna pared y atrás de la puerta ya no había camino, solo estaba un acantilado, tsuna sudo frio -"puedo ser fuerte, pero sigo siendo humana, no creo vivir esa caída"- tsuna soltó la perilla, lo mejor sería regresar, así que se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero cuando iba dar el primer paso, se detuvo al instante, ya no había camino por donde volver, solo una inmensa oscuridad que no le aseguraba nada bueno.

-Si es uno de tus estúpidos juegos Reborn, me las pagaras- Tsuna no quería abrir la puerta, su intuición le decía que toda iba a estar bien, pero su mente le decía que lo mejor era no abrirla y regresar, se quedo unos segundos sin hacer nada, al final decidió abrir la puerta.

-Quien quiera que me haya metido en esto, sufrirá una muerte dolorosa- Tsuna sonrió sádicamente, quien la haya metido ahí, había cavado su propia tumba, no por nada era reconocida en Namimori como la más fuerte, incluso había podido ganar al sádico prefecto.

-"Hablando de él, tengo que firmar unas cosas, enserio kyoya solo me hace firmar papeles y mas papeles por sus estúpidos métodos de castigo"- Después de la derrota del prefecto, Tsuna había ganado el derecho de ser la líder del comité disciplinario, pero ella había dejado ese trabajo a kyoya, a ella no le interesaba mucho esa posición, sin embargo todavía tenía el trabajo teniendo que firmar algunas cosas, ella solo participaba cuando las cosas se salían de control, aunque eso casi nunca pasaba, una de las pocas veces había sido cuando el bastardo cabeza de piña había dañado a su ¿amigo? No lo sabía con precisión, pero en realidad le daba igual...

Tsuna era una adolescente que no disfrutaba de compañía, ella preferiría estar sola y en paz. Aunque a veces, también le gustaba el peligro, siempre solía meterse en peleas, donde ella siempre salía ganando, por lo que a través de los años, ella se había vuelto una gran peleadora, de todos los que conocía, kyoya era el único que había ganado el lugar de ser su amigo, nadie más tenía ese derecho, su mama y kyoya eran los únicos a los que tsuna quería y protegía, aun que este último no lo necesitara, los otros no eran nada para ella, tal vez era injusta pero poco le importaba a ella las opiniones de los demás, pero claro que esto no lo demostraba, no quería parecer débil ante los demás.

-"Aunque no siempre fue así"- Su flequillo tapo sus ojos, a su mente regresaban dolorosos recuerdos que solo la hacían sentirse impotente y débil -"oh como una herbívora como diría kyoya"- Tsuna sonrió débilmente, nunca podría olvidarse del pasado y aunque pudiera no lo haría.

-"Porque eso significaría también olvidarme de ti"- Tsuna sintió que las lagrimas peligraban con salir de sus ojos, pero con su fuerza de voluntad logro reprimirlas, nunca volvería a llorar -"nunca volveré a soltar una lagrima, después de todo te lo prometí"- Tsuna tuvo vagos recuerdos de su pasado, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

-Genial me estoy perdiendo en mis recuerdos, si mi tutor espartano estuviera aquí, habría aprovechado la oportunidad, para darme una de sus patadas - Sin esperar otro segundo mas, Tsuna agarro fuertemente la perilla y la abrió, una luz proveniente de la puerta dejo temporalmente ciega a Tsuna, no podía ver nada, iba a esperar a poder ver, pero su intuición le advirtió de peligro si permanecía más tiempo en ese lugar, sin tener otra opción, tsuna se adentro a la puerta, solo miro hacia atrás apenas logrando ver un poco, pudo ver en la oscuridad una persona flotando en ella, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era idéntico a ella, solo que era su versión en hombre.

-¡PERO QU!…- Tsuna no pudo terminar su frase, la puerta se había cerrado por sí sola, tsuna siguió viendo la puerta, no había puesto atención hacia adelante y como se encontraba mirando la puerta, al dar un paso para atrás, no encontró ninguna superficie, por lo que cayó, había pasado un minuto y aun seguía cayendo, no había nada a su alrededor, todo era de un color blanco, después de unos minutos tsuna se estaba hartándose de caer, pero a lo lejos pudo ver un suelo blanco, -"lo que es extraño porque todo es de color blanco"- Tsuna cerró los ojos por que pronto se impactaría, sin embargo, nunca sintió el dolor del impacto, abrió los ojos con un poco de miedo, se sorprendió mucho, su cara se encontraba a unos centímetros del suelo, miro hacia los lados.

-Desearía- Tsuna escucho una voz a la lejanía, era como un eco –…desearía que mi vida fuera diferente, no quiero seguir con este tipo de vida, desearía cambiar mi vida, quiero volver a verlo…lo extraño- Tsuna se sorprendió por esto, sentía la voz cada vez más cerca, pero algo en ella se le hacía conocida, ese deseo hacia que vagos recuerdos vinieran a ella, pero aun era muy borrosos para saber sobre que trataban, tsuna volvió a escuchar la voz, miro hacia los lados sin encontrar a nadie, enojada empezó a gritar.

-Quien esta ahí- Tsuna grito esperando que alguien le respondiera, se encontraba flotando en la nada y no podía moverse, esperaba al menos encontrar ah alguien, aun si sus posibilidades eran pocas y era mas creíble que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Tsuna volteo hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, abrió la boca del asombro y no pudo procesar ninguna palabra, delante de ella se encontraba a una persona que nunca espero volver a ver, era una de la personas que más había querido pero después de lo que había pasado.

-¿T-tu q-que haces aquí?- Tsuna al final pudo procesar unas cuantas palabras, la persona frente a ella solo sonrió.

-Primero creo que debo bajarte de ahí- Tsuna sin poder reaccionar, cayó al suelo, pero ignoro el dolor de la caída, no podía dejar de ver a la persona frente a ella.

-Responderé a todas tus preguntas, por ahora será mejor salir de este lugar, no es de mi gusto- Tsuna que no salía de su asombro solo asintió la cabeza, la persona hizo aparecer una puerta.

-Nos vamos- Tsuna siguió aquella persona sin protesta, era preferible seguirle que quedarse ahí completamente sola, por primera vez en su vida no quería estarlo.

**-con Tsu-kun -**

-Kufufufufu has tardado arcobaleno- Mukuro miro con diversión hacia Reborn, este solo lo ignoro y miro con cuidado cada movimiento de su estudiante, estaba un poco sorprendido, en la mañana no la había podido ver bien, pero ahora que la miraba directamente a los ojos, se dio cuenta que sus mirada había cambiado, ya no era aquella mirada fría y rencorosa que siempre le mandaba a todos, aquella mirada que te hacia temblar como la del prefecto sádico, no incluso su mirada era mucho peor…pero ahora, su mirada era llena de inocencia y amabilidad, era casi como ver como la mirada de un león se convertía a la de un indefenso conejo, bufo un poco -"ese maldito Kyoya me está pegando su forma de pensar"- Convirtió su pistola de nuevo en león y lo puso en su fedora, camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó sobre él.

-Creo que es hora de empezar la clase- Reborn sonrió con malicia, Tsuna trago un poco de saliva, algo de esa sonrisa le daba mala espina.

-Bebe- Kyoya hablo con fastidio, se encontraba en una esquina alejado de todos- habla de una vez, odio estar junto a tantos herbívoros- Alaude que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación también alejado, miro a su hermano con aburrimiento, a él le daba igual, por lo único que iba a esas clases era porque siempre podía -"golpear hasta la muerte como diría kyoya, a cierto bastardo cabeza de melón"- Pensó con una sonrisa ladeada, pero que nadie pudo notar.

-kufufufufu kyo-kun, no debes apresurar tu muerte, pronto peleare contigo- Kyoya miro con un aura oscura hacia mukuro, ya había sacado sus tonfas.

-querrás decir tu muerte bastarda piña- Mukuro ante este apodo, unas venas palpitaron en su frente, mientras aparecía entre sus manos su tridente.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte- Pronuncio con enojo Kyoya, Tsuna se puso nervioso, no quería que sus guardianes empezaran a pelear, siempre producían muchos daños en la escuela, que luego hibari le haría pagar con sus singulares métodos.

Tsuna miro a Reborn para ver si paraba la batalla, pero una gota bajo por su sien, el estaba sentado tomando un expreso con calma.

-"¿Es enserio?"- Tsuna le dio una mirada incrédula, volvió su vista hacia sus guardianes, ellos se miraban con odio, bueno más de parte de Kyoya, Mukuro solo lo veía con diversión.

-Jujujuju apuesto que mi hermano le ganara al tuyo- Daemon había aparecido junto ah Alaude, este lo miro con enojo.

-No me importan tus apuestas cabeza de melón- Alaude miro hacia otro lado con aburrimiento, Daemon tuvo un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda, pero logro calmarse.

-hare, hare, eso quiere decir que tienes miedo de perder, Jujujuju, aunque te entiendo, si sé que mi hermano va a perder lo mejor es no apostar- Alaude le dio una fría mirada, un aura oscura lo rodeo.

-Acepto la apuesta, que gano cuando pierdas- Daemon lo miro con un poco de enojo pero ignoro su comentario.

-El que gane la apuesta, podrá pedirle cualquier cosa al contrario- Alaude sonrió con diversión, muchos formas de humillar al tonto ilusionista pasaron por su mente, un brillo perverso paso por sus ojos, Daemon también tuvo la misma reacción, sin más se acercaron a la pelea, ninguno de los dos perdería por nada, Reborn que tenia a león convertido en unos audífonos había escuchado la conversación, sonrió con malicia y apareció entre los dos.

-Yo también quiero participar en su pequeña apuesta- Daemon y Alaude miraron con desconfianza a Reborn, lo conocían demasiado bien, para saber que tenía algo entre manos.

-Jujujuju y se podría saber porque tu repentino interés- Daemon le dio una sonrisa, la cual solo te provocaba escalofríos, reborn no se inmuto ni un poco por ello.

-Hace tiempo que no me divierto- Alaude y Daemon lo miraron con un poco de sorpresa- así que también apuesto, si alguien más se mete a la pelea, ustedes dos tendrán que cumplir lo que les diga la persona que los derroto o interrumpió la pelea- Alaude y Daemon lo miraron con desconfianza, pero no se echarían para atrás así que aceptaron, Tsuna que estaba ceca de ellos, sudo frio, no esperaba nada bueno de su tutor, suspiro un poco y se alejo un poco, Kyoya y Mukuro ya habían empezado a pelear y las sillas salían por todos lados, así que prefirió alejarse.

-"Creo que Mukuro y Hibari nunca cambiaran no importa en qué dimensión estén"- Tsuna miro con nerviosismo a sus guardianes, los demás guardianes estaban alejados de ellos, Tsuna se encontraba cerca de la puerta, había querido ir con sus amigos, pero la fría mirada de Gokudera le había hecho arrepentirse, Tsuna se sintió dolido por ello, a veces podía ser un poco exagerado su guardián de la tormenta, pero seguía siendo su amigo, Tsuna apretó un poco sus puños, acto que no paso desapercibido por ciertas ilusionistas, Tsuna subió su mirada, encontrándose con dos ojos negros, se asusto un poco por eso y se tambaleo hacia atrás, Reborn le dio una mirada fría.

-Dame-Tsuna detén a tus guardianes, o es que quieres firmar mas papeles por ser la presidenta del comité disciplinario, enserio dame-Tsuna controla a tu subordinado - Tsuna lo miro con un poco de temor y asintió levemente, seguía sin creerse las palabras de su tutor, además de que su fría forma de hablarle lo había asustado un poco.

-"Jefa del c-comité di-disciplinario, hibari-san como mi subordinado"- Tsuna trago un poco de saliva, no quería saber que haría el hibari-san de su mundo si se llegaba a enterar, sudo frio -"Nada bueno, eso es seguro"- Tsuna se puso en pose de pelea, cuando iba a sacar sus pastillas, entro a su modo hypper, se extraño un poco por esto, pero su intuición le decía que era porque ya había aprendido a entrar a ese modo sin pastillas, Tsuna se extraño un poco por esto, pero prefirió ignorarlo, lo mejor sería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, si no, su tutor le pondría uno de su entrenamientos espartanos, de eso estaba más que seguro.

-Hibari-san mukuro deténganse- Los aludidos pararon en seco, Mukuro miraba a la castaña con sorpresa, mientras que Kyoya la miraba con fastidio.

-oya oya~ que extraño, tu nunca nos interrumpes Tsuna-chan- Tsuna se tenso un poco por esto pero se calmo para no soltar sospechas.

-Además- Reborn se acerco a Tsuna- Tu nunca has llamado a Kyoya así, siempre lo llamas por su nombre- Todos miraban a tsuna con sorpresa

-Dinos ya vongola, que es lo que planeas, acaso crees que si cambias tu personalidad de un día para otro harás que confiemos en ti- Daemon tenía un poco de odio en cada palabra que decía, Tsuna miro a todos con sorpresa.

-"¿Acaso piensan que estoy planeando algo para después perjudicarlos?"- Tsuna miraba a todos con un poco de desilusión, lo cual todos pudieron notar, todos se habían sorprendido por ello, Tsuna salió de su modo hypper, puso su mirada en el suelo, levanto su mirada lentamente.

-Chicos…LO SIENTO- Tsuna se inclino ante todos, Ryohey con su hermano mayor Knuckle, junto a Takeshi y su hermano mayor Asari, abrieron la boca por la sorpresa, Kyoya había abierto un poco sus ojos al igual que su hermano mayor Alaude, Chrome miraba nerviosamente a su jefa y a los demás, Daemon tenía una mirada incrédula, Mukuro junto a Reborn tenían una mirada seria, Gokureda tenía la mirada gacha y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, su hermano mayor G la miraba con un poco de arrepentimiento.

-NO ME JODAS CON ESTO- Tsuna se asusto por el repentino grito, reconocía muy bien esa voz, puso su mirada en su guardián de la tormenta, su mirada llena de odio lo hizo retroceder- ACASO CREES QUE VAMOS A CREERTE, NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A CAER EN TUS TRAMPAS TU NUNCA SERAS UNA DIGNA SUCESORA DE VONGOLA,- Tsuna se mordió el labio ante las palabras de su guardián y amigo -"No mejor dicho ex-amigo"- Tsuna apretó sus puños, no podía creer que sus guardianes no creyeran ni un poco en el.

-Lo siento- Sin darse cuenta, lagrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejilla de Tsuna, intento detenerlas pero simplemente no podía -"Mierda estúpido cuerpo"- Tsuna se insultaba en su mente, no queriendo ser visto por sus guardianes, Tsuna salió corriendo de ahí, todo se quedo en silencio hasta que cierta risa hizo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos.

-Kufufufufu…supongo que ahora estas feliz, no es cierto, guardián de la tormenta- Mukuro le dio una sonrisa a Gokudera, pero su mirada tenía un brillo de odio- Kufufufufu…te lo advertiré solo una vez, hazla llorar una vez mas y pagaras las consecuencias… y creo que no solo de mi- Mukuro puso su mirada en hibari, el cual tenía un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Herbívoro- Kyoya tenía sus tonfas listas, todos tragaron un poco de saliva- Los morderé hasta la muerte- Mukuro solo sonrió de lado ante esto, pero un escalofrió le hizo parar en seco, al reconocer esa aura asesina saco su tridente.

-Oya oya, creo que tengo algo que hacer, si me disculpan iré a consolar a una pequeña, kufufufufu- Mukuro dio un leve golpe en el suelo con su tridente, una neblina empezó a rodearlo, pero antes de desaparecer dijo unas palabras que hicieron que todos se pararan en seco- suerte con Chrome- Mukuro desapareció dejando solo una risa que puso a más de uno con piel de gallina.

-kufufufufu…-Todos voltearon hacia la causante de esa risa, viendo a la pequeña Chrome con un aura mil veces más oscura que la de hibari- Hicieron llorar a tsuna-san- Todos retrocedieron un paso para atrás, Chrome en ese estado era peor que hibari o mukuro.

-Nos vemos- Reborn desapareció en un segundo dejando a los demás a merced de un demonio, quiero decir con la dulce de Chrome…

-Kufufufufu- Chrome se acerco peligrosamente con su tridente en manos- Juguemos- Chrome tenía un brillo sicópata en su mirada, todos tragaron saliva, estaban más que seguros que esa noche y tal vez por toda la semana tendrían pesadillas.

-con Tsu-kun-

-Mmm…-Tsuna estaba en la azotea de la escuela, todavía tenía unas cuantas lagrimas, las limpio con la manga de su suéter, ahora se odiaba, sabía que había hecho muchas cosas malas a sus guardianes y amigos, se sentía como la persona más cruel del mundo.

-Soy una mala persona- Tsuna se lamentaba, pero una voz a su lado la saco de su lamento.

-Tal vez kufufufufu- Tsuna volteo hacia su derecha encontrándose con el rostro de mukuro a centímetros del suyo, además de que mukuro tenía una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo que Tsuna se asustara aun mas, mukuro no significaba nada bueno si sonreía de esa manera.

-HIIIIIII Mukuro no me asustes así- Tsuna miraba con el ceño fruncido a su guardián.

-Pero si no lo hiciera no podría animarte kufufufufu- Tsuna lo miro con incredulidad.

-Sabes que hay otras formas de animarme ¿verdad? Co…-Tsuna prefirió callar al ver un brillo sádico en los ojos de mukuro- O-olvídalo y-ya estoy m-mejor- Tsuna miraba con nerviosismo a su guardián.

-Tsuna- Mukuro cambio su sonrisa a una cara seria- ¿qué escondes?- Tsuna parpadeo hasta que proceso la pregunta de su guardián poniéndola nervioso.

-D-de que hablas, yo no escondo nada- Tsuna jugaba con sus dedos intentando no mirar directamente a los ojos a su guardián, este solo frunció el ceño.

-Tsuna, no soy ningún tonto para saber que algo te ocurre- Mukuro miro con seriedad a Tsuna- Kufufufufu…acaso no confías en mi- Tsuna alzo la vista notando en la mirada de mukuro un poco de tristeza- lo que me dijiste hace rato fueron solo mentiras ¿no?, ni siquiera confías en mi, kufufufufu pero es mi culpa por creerte- Mukuro escondió su mirada ante su fleco, Tsuna ante esto se mordió el labio, después de unos minutos de silencio mukuro se paro- Lo mejor será que me vaya kufufu…-Mukuro saco su tridente.

-"HIIIIIII…Que hago, no puedo decirle la verdad a mukuro, pero tampoco quiero herirlo"- Tsuna estaba hecho un caos en su mente, cuando vio que mukuro estaba a punto de irse, se mordió el labio y su cuerpo se movió automáticamente.

-Espera- Mukuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tsuna lo había detenido lanzándose contra él, sin poder responder a tiempo mukuro cayó junto a Tsuna, quedando el debajo de Tsuna, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Oya oya…pero que significa esto- Mukuro tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, Tsuna que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió y acerco su rostro al de mukuro, ocasionándole un sonrojo más fuerte.

-No es lo que crees Mukuro- Tsuna hablo casi gritando- no es porque no confié en ti, es solo que, es algo que no puedo contar- Tsuna tenía una mirada determinada, Mukuro se quedo sin palabras ante la mirada de Tsuna, sin poder evitarlo, Mukuro sonrió, pero su sonrisa a diferencia de sus sonrisas habituales, esta era de felicidad e inocencia, casi parecida a las sonrisas de Takeshi.

-Mukuro- Tsuna sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo, ahí fue cuando noto su peculiar posición, el estaba sentado sobre mukuro, Esto hizo que Tsuna tartamudeara- y-yo l-lo siento n-no fue a p-propósito- Tsuna intento levantarse, pero al intentarlo hacerlo, Mukuro lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo hacia él, siendo aprisionado por sus brazos.

-A donde crees que vas usagi-chan- Mukuro tenía una sonrisa perversa en el, Tsuna trago saliva, se sentía indefenso ante mukuro.

-"Pero que rayos me pasa, soy un chico, maldita sea, este cuerpo me hace actuar diferente"- Tsuna se quejaba mentalmente, iba a protestar cuando la puerta de la azotea fue derribada, el canto del himno de su escuela fue suficiente para que Tsuna supiera quién era.

- vaya quién lo diría…Kyoya hibari preocupado por alguien- Mukuro se separo de Tsuna esquivando una tonfa dirigida hacia él, desafortunadamente Tsuna no logro esquivarla y recibió el golpe en su cara, pero Hibari y Mukuro no se dieron cuenta de esto por estar lanzándose miradas de odio.

-Mm…yo también estoy sorprendido, no sabía que las frutas tuvieran sentimientos- Ante este comentario Mukuro fue cubierto por un aura asesina.

- No quiero escuchar eso de ti ave-kun- Mukuro se lanzo contra Kyoya, su tridente fue detenido por las tonfas de este, estuvieron luchando un rato.

-Ríndete de una vez piña bastarda- Mukuro sonrió perversamente.

-Date por muerto, ya no me importa si eres cercano a Tsuna, te matare- Mukuro se lanzo contra Kyoya.

-Mn…y que te hace pensar eso, ella y yo solo somos en…- En ese momento, los dos pararon en seco, miraron hacia donde estaba Tsuna, la cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo con la marca de un golpe en la frente, de repente una ráfaga de aire provoco que se levantare la falda de Tsuna mostrando su ropa interior.

-"Blanco"- Fue el pensamiento de los dos guardianes, un leve hilo de sangre empezó a bajar por su nariz, el cual se limpiaron rápidamente, Mukuro se iba ah acercar a Tsuna cuando fue detenido por una tonfa, la cual paso a un lado de el, rozándole la mejilla.

-Ni se te ocurra acércatele- Hibari tomo a su Tsuna del cuello de su playera, en ese momento Tsuna abrió los ojos con lentitud, cuando sintió que alguien la estaba agarrando del cuello volteo con miedo.

-Hi…Kyoya- Tsuna logro corregirse, Kyoya bajo su vista encontrándose con la mirada de Tsuna, Tsuna trago un poco de saliva al ver la fría mirada de Kyoya, el levanto la vista y le dio una última mirada de odio a Mukuro.

-Mm…Tenemos que ir a la sala del comité, tiene que firmar papeles- Tsuna al no tener alguna excusa solo asistió lentamente, Hibari sonrió de lado, sonrisa, que hizo a Mukuro fruncir el ceño, sin nada que decir, Tsuna intento soltarse del agarre de su guardián.

-Ya puedes soltarme Kyoya- Tsuna intento alejarse de su guardián, pero su guardián no lo vio así, así que la cargo de forma nupcial- HIIIII Kyoya que crees que- Pero una fría mirada basto para que Tsuna se quedara sin aliento, resignando Tsuna miro hacia otro lado -"Me pregunto qué haría si supiera que en verdad fuera un hombre, de seguro que me baja…porque será que creo que eso le da igual"- Tsuna bajo la vista resignada, Kyoya ante esto sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al ver a Mukuro, se miraron un rato, pero Mukuro fue quien rompió la guerra de miradas asesinas.

-Por hoy ganaste ave-kun, pero no creas que será siempre así, kufufufufu…-Mukuro empezó a desaparecer en una niebla- Además…me basta con saber que mi querida Chrome te hizo pasar un mal momento- Mukuro desapareció, pero Kyoya no desaprovecho su oportunidad y le lanzo la tonfa a mukuro la cual fue transportada junto a Mukuro, al ver que su tonfa también desapareció, Kyoya sonrió sádicamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, haciendo su agarre hacia Tsuna mas fuerte, las cosas si que se pondrían mas interesantes a partir de ese momento.

**CONTINUARA~**

**NOTAS-**

**Y que les pareció? lamento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar U pero es que **

**la escuela no me ha dado mucho tiempo libre, intentare escribir mas rápido, bueno**

**espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre este capitulo**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh dios por fin una actualización XD lo siento si es corta, pero créanme que ya tengo lo que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo, solo debo parlo a la compu XD bueno aquí se los dejo, por cierto oh dios al escribirlo, estaba leyendo la ultima aprte y me saco algunas lagrimas waaaaaaaa XB**

**PD: KHR no me pertenece**

* * *

**-Con Tsu-Kun**

Tsuna sintió algo cálido encima, lentamente abrió los ojos, con pereza se fue levantando, levemente despierto se froto los ojos y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una oficina, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Tsuna despertara completamente, del miedo se paro, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo, lagrimitas se asomaron en sus ojos, unos pasos se oyeron antes que la puerta fuera abierta, Tsuna voltio con lentitud, su ojos cafés se encontraron con una mirada metálica, Tsuna trago saliva al ver de quien se trataba, no era otro que su guardián más fuerte y terrorífico "Hibari Kyoya", bueno también estaba Mukuro pero él era en sí, su guardián mas sádico y pervertido.

-Tsuna- Kyoya se empezó a acercar a Tsuna quien seguía en el suelo, la presencia de Hibari lo había petrificado, Hibari se acerco a él y se puso de cuclillas quedando a su estatura con lentitud alzo su mano, Tsuna iba gritar pero algo dentro muy dentro del le hizo quedarse ahí, Hibari había puesto su mano en la cabeza de Tsuna- hoy estas muy rara- Tsuna se quedo petrificado al ver como Hibari hacia una muy muy pequeña sonrisa, pero a una si a fin de cuentas seguía siendo una sonrisa, y es que nunca en su vida Tsuna había visto siquiera con una expresión de felicidad en el prefecto, era como ver a Reborn siendo amable.

**-con Reborn-**

-Achuu…- Reborn estornudo levemente, su mirada fue oculta por la sombra de su fedora, león que estaba convertido en pistola brillo peligrosamente- Te enseñare a que nunca debes hablar de mí a mis espaldas Dame-Tsuna- Reborn sonrió maliciosamente, el se encontraba en ese momento en una sala junto a los demás arcobalenos, estos lo miraron con diferentes expresiones, Mammon solo lo ignoro y siguió contando su dinero, Verde alzo su vista de su ordenador para soltar un leve bufido, se ajusto sus gafas y siguió escribiendo, Colonnello miro a Reborn con una ceja alzada preguntándose que se traía entre manos contra su estudiante, Lal solo rodó los ojos, Fon no dijo nada y solo negó levemente mientras tomo un poco de su te, Luce sonrió con diversión, Skull no pudo hacer nada en ese momento pues Colonnello y Reborn minutos atrás lo habían golpeado y anestesiado dejándolo durmiendo en el suelo, Reborn lo usaba de mueble para sus pies en ese momento.

-Kora a veces Reborn se ve más tétrico de lo normal- Colonello pronuncio con un silbido al final de su frase, Lal que se encontraba a lado de él, frunció el ceño y le metió un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Calla Idiota, si eso te produce escalofríos creo que aun te falta mucho por aprender- Lal se cruzo de brazos para recargarse en el sillón, a todos les resbalo una gotita por la sien.

-"Pero si tu hasta palideciste"- Pensaron todos con excepción de Reborn y Colonello.

-De todos modos Kora, ya que estas hablando de la Decima Vongola- Colonello tenía en ese momento un semblante serio, ante la mención de Tsuna, todos se tensaron, Fon ya no tenía su usual sonrisa sino una expresión seria, Skull también tenía una expresión seria, Mammon dejo de contar su dinero para ver hacia un lado como si le molestara el asunto de la conversación, Verde aun no dejaba de ver sus investigaciones pero se podía ver un tenso agarre en sus papeles, casi al punto de arrugarlos, Luce aun seguía sonriendo pero se podía ver un poco tensa y nerviosa, Lal solo frunció mas el ceño y dejo escapar un suspiro como si no quisiera nada que ver con el tema, y fiel a sus expresiones, Reborn que lo estaba observando inclino su sombrero para ocultar sus ojos, pues el sabia que eso era en lo que en realidad sentían los demás Arcobalenos por su estudiante, el frunció el ceño interiormente.

-Si como sabrán les eh mandado a llamar para poder mejorar las habilidades de Dame-Tsuna junto a sus guardianes…-Reborn se recostó en el sillón sin decir nada más.

-Pero como entrenaremos a los guardianes y a la Decima Vongola si los guardianes la mayoría no quieren serlo, y si la Decima Vongola esta mas que reacia ah aceptar tu entrenamiento y el nuestro- Fon hablo con tranquilidad, pero se podía ver un aire oscuro a su alrededor por el simple hecho de hablar de Tsuna.

-Aceptar a esa mocosa es igual a más dinero del que hay en el mundo, si ella no acepta mis entrenamientos a la primera estate seguro que no te ayudare a entrenarla, solo te ayudare con sus guardianes de la niebla Reborn- Mammon hablo con leve veneno en sus palabras al dirigirse ah Tsuna.

-Kora, Ryohei nunca se niega a mis entrenamientos, es un buen estudiante pero no estoy seguro como actué tu estudiante Reborn- Colonello tenía levemente afilada su mirada, y su usual sonrisa no podía verse.

-El espécimen de la Vaca parece ser un buen conejillo para probar experimentos de electricidad, así que te ayudare con su entrenamiento, pero si la Decima Vongola no acepta mis objeciones la rechazare Reborn no importa si me dejas experimentar con ella- Verde se ajusto sus gafas y su expresión era más seria y fría de lo normal, Reborn frunció aun más el ceño mentalmente, pues era la primera vez que Verde se negaba ah realizar experimentos a un buen espécimen, generalmente se le tenía que amenazar para hacerlo, el suspiro levemente en sus pensamientos la parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-Tu arrogante estudiante me saca de mis casillas, estate seguro que la entrenare pero le hare vivir un infierno, también me encargare de darles entrenamientos a los demás guardianes para mejorar su condición física- Lal que había sido la más lejana en la interacción con la Décima Vongola, era la que había contestado sin tanto enojo oh veneno como los demás, Reborn al menos se alegro que uno quisiera cooperar por las buenas, claro que su expresión no demostró ello, pues mancharía su fama si sonreirá incluso levemente.

-Tu estudiante me molesta Reborn, pero aun así aceptare entrenar a los demás guardianes, les ayudare a aumentar su velocidad y agilidad además de que los ayudare a soportar más el daño para que se acostumbren mas a él y que sus heridas sanen más rápido- Skull había hablado con un tono serio y frió incluso los demás Arcobalenos se sorprendieron, pues era la primera vez que lo habían visto tan serio, Colonello que quería romper la atmósfera le lanzo una ataque a Skull al igual que Reborn.

-Deja de querer intentar verte cool Lacayo/Kora- Tanto Reborn como Colonello le lanzaron un ataque, Colonello un puñetazo y Reborn una patada, pero para sorpresa de todos, estos fueron detenidos por el mismo Skull, poco era decir que estaba sorprendidos los Arcobalenos, estaban en un completo shock, Luce al igual que Lal tenían los ojos bien abiertos, verde tenía sus gafas torcidas y veía con la boca ligeramente abierta a Skull, Fon sin darse cuenta tenia la taza inclinada vertiendo todo su liquido en el suelo, Mammon tanta había sido su sorpresa que el dinero en sus manos se le había resbalado, cayendo para mala suerte de ella en el charco que había hecho Fon, Colonello tenía una expresión de completo shock e incluso Reborn tenía los ojos levemente abiertos con su sombrero levemente inclinados.

-Lo siento Sempais pero ahorita estoy enojado y no estoy de humor para aceptar sus golpiza e insultos- Skull había levemente estrechado su mirada, haciéndola afilada y seria, un aura oscura lo rodeaba y su tono era mortal y frió todos inconscientemente tragaron levemente saliva, Colonello como Reborn una vez salidos de su shock se fueron a regañadientes a su lugar, pues incluso ellos sabían que sería una dura batalla si intentaban atacar a su lacayo, su aura era más que suficiente para que lo supieran, ellos tenían experiencia, claro que en el caso de Reborn no era miedo, el sabia que podía contra Skull, pero sus instintos le advertían que seria una dura batalla, y no quería gastar energías sin ninguna buena razón.(kukuKU si claro sigue mintiéndote Reborn XD).

-"No hay duda que es el Arcobaleno de la Nube"- Todos pensaron al unisonó al ver el aura oscura y sedienta de sangre de Skull.

-Tranquilo Skull, no queremos que empiece una batalla entre nosotros, de todos modos Reborn, por ahora dejemos que se calmen las cosas entre los guardianes y la Décima Vongola para que podamos entrenarlos, pero como tenemos que permanecer aquí estaremos suplantando a los profesores, y no se preocupen ya me encargue de ello, espero que no les moleste- Luce al terminar su frase les dio una gran sonrisa, pero todos se tensaron levemente al ver el aura oscura a tras de ella.

-"algo me dice que eso es una amenaza más que una aclaración"- Pensaron todos con una gotita en la sien.

-Reborn- Mammon hablo con aburrimiento- si ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí me puedo retirar de mientras, el tiempo es dinero y en este momento estoy perdiendo mucho- Mammon ya había guardado su dinero y se había cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a Reborn con leve molestia.

-Mammon no deberías ser tan codiciosa, eso podría ser malo para tu alma- Fon dejo de tomar de su te para darle una deslumbrante sonrisa, Mammon tuvo que posar su mano en sus ojos para no ser cegada.

-Fon, ya te dije mil veces que tu estúpida sonrisa es demasiado brillante- Mammon lo miro con molestia, mientras una gota caía por la sien de todos los presentes- y ya te lo dije, no soy codiciosa solo me gusta el dinero y en gran cantidad- Mammon se cruzo de brazos, ella se encontraba sentada flotando a lado de Lal.

-"Acaso no es lo mismo"- Pensaron todos con una gotita en la sien, había veces que no entendían a sus compañeros, pensaron todos con incredulidad.

-De todos modos kora- Colonnello se encontraba de brazos cruzados, el estaba sentado a lado de Lal- incluso si aun no empezamos a entrenar deberíamos ver de una vez los entrenamientos oh al menos los días que tenemos para entrenarlos- Reborn sonrió de lado.

-Creo que sigues siendo un mocoso impaciente, todavía tienes mucho que aprender Colonnello-Reborn tenía una expresión divertida al ver como Colonnello lo veo con enfado.

-No soy un mocoso kora, más bien tu ya estás muy viejo Reborn- Colonnello sonrió con diversión, Reborn tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja, los dos chocaron su frente con fuerza, los demás Arcobalenos solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Estos idiotas- Lal se froto el puente de la nariz- aun tienen mucho que aprender idiotas- Lal miro con molestia Colonnello y a Reborn, pero este no las escucho por tener una pelea de miradas con Reborn, la cual ya se había convertido en una pelea, Luce que tomaba un café, dejo su taza y se paro para estar frente a Reborn y Colonnello.

-Chicos podrían dejar de pelear, estamos en una reunión para hablar sobre el entrenamiento de los guardianes no para una pelea-Luce sonrió, pero ella fue ignorada olímpicamente por Reborn y Colonnello, Reborn había sacado su pistola y Colonnello saco su rifle, en una de sus ataque una bala salió dispara hacia el gorro de luce. Dejándolo un agujero.

-"SU SOMBRERO"- Pensaron con miedo y nerviosismo los demás arcobalenos, Lal no lo pensó ni dos veces y salió por la puerta siendo seguía por Verde, Viper y Fon, Skull al estar inconsciente no pudo hacer nada.

-Colonnello…Reborn…-Los aludidos pararon en seco al sentir una fuerte aura asesina, el ambiente también había bajado algunos grados, ellos levemente voltearon hacia la fuente del aura oscura, para encontrarse con una sonriente Luce, los dos sintieron escalofríos.

-Sabían que este sombrero fue abordado por mi madre...-Luce les sonrió y los dos miraron sus sombrero para darse cuenta del hoyo que habían hecho con una de sus balas, los dos retrocedieron mientras Luce caminaba hacia ellos, una vez tocaron la pared sudaron frio al ver a Luce muy cerca de ellos, Colonnello y Reborn al ver como Luce se tronaba los nudillos se abrazaron, aunque en si Colonnello es el que temblaba y miraba con miedo a Luce, Reborn aunque no temblaba se podía ver gotas de sudo bajar por su frente.

-Todo es tu culpa idiota- Reborn murmuro a Colonnello con molestia, el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-No es cierto Kora, tú fuiste el que empezó a molestarme, así que todo es tu culpa Kora- Colonnello también susurro bajo para que Luce no los escuchara.

-No importa quien empezó, de todos modos los dos tendrán su castigo merecido- Los dos se congelaron y miraron a Luce que estaba a centímetros de ellos, los dos palidecieron.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KORAAA- Los arcobalenos que habían huido hacia el comedor, se estremecieron ante el grito de terror de Colonnello-LAL AYUDAMEEE- Lal se tenso al escuchar los gritos de ayuda de Colonnello, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Eres idiota si piensas que iré a rescatarte de Luce estúpido estudiante, es tu culpa por actuar como un mocoso-Lal aunque no lo admitiera le daba miedo Luce en ese estado, los demás arcobalenos suspiraron ante las idioteces de sus compañeros, aunque Reborn no gritara estaban seguros que estaba igual de asustado y simplemente no gritaba porque de seguro pensaba que dañaría su reputación como Hitman.

-"pero el hecho que una Luce te gane ya daña tu reputación idiota"- Pensó Lal negando levemente la cabeza, los demás arcobalenos tenían un pensamiento similar.

**-Con G y Gokudera-**

-Hayato…no debiste gritarle de esa forma a Tsuna, incluso si…-Pero G no dijo nada mas, Gokudera solo lo miro con enojo el apretó con fuerza sus puños, los dos se encontraban en ese momento en la enfermería, G tuvo que curar a su hermano ya que Shamal se había negado rotundamente.

-No creeré en sus palabras…puede que sea como la ultima vez…yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo-Gokudera apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para que su hermano no pudiera ver los sentimientos que estos reflejaban, G suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Deberías olvidar el pasado Hayato ,eso solo te traerá dolor y sufrimiento…Tsuna solo se lastima a ella misma al estar siempre recordando su pasado, ella no quiere olvidar aquello recuerdos, incluso si algunos son tristes y dolorosos, ella tiene muchos recuerdos felices, pero ella solo piensa en lo triste, ah olvidado los buenos tiempo, debe vivir el futuro…pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer….después de todo ella todavía no me perdona- G se llevo una mano a su cabello, Hayato miro a su hermano por unos segundos antes de soltar un leve bufido.

-No te culpes por ello, Tsuna solo quería descargar su odio contra alguien, aunque no sepa bien que promesa era, no debió odiar a todo el mundo- Gokudera se acostó en la cama- de todos modos, no importa que pase yo no seré su guardián de la tormenta nunca más- G iba a protestar, pero Gokudera se giro- tengo sueño, vete de una vez hermano idiota- y lo ignoro, G suspiro con cansancio.

-Porque tuviste que ser tan terco como yo estúpido hermano- G guardo el botiquín y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una mirada a su hermano- entiendo él porque me odia, es porque yo rompí su promesa…y sabes que eso ocasiono romperle el corazón-G salió de la habitación, Gokudera que seguía despierto frunció el ceño, ante sus palabras sintió un ligero deja vu, el suspiro y se acomodo en la cama, estaba muy cansado y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

-"No importa que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado"- Gokudera declaro con determinación, el se encontraba en una banca sentado junta a otra persona, los dos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un jardín, Gokudera en su sueño era de un años de edad.

-"JAJAJA, ya te dije que no me debes tratar como si fuera tu jefe Hayato, yo no seré ningún líder ni nada por el estilo, solo llámame por mi nombre- Pero Gokudera negó con la cabeza con fiereza, la persona frente a el suspiro con cansancio, la luz del sol no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Nunca entenderás…pero sabes yo también quiero que seamos siempre amigos- Hayato abrió los ojos con sorpresa- así que hagamos una promesa- la persona frente a él alzo su mano con su meñique alzado.

-Por supuesto, siempre estaré a su lado no importa lo que pase, no dejare que ningún idiota le haga daño o la lastime-Hayato entrelazo su meñique con la otro persona, aunque Hayato no pudiera verla bien en su recuerdo, el sabia que aquella persona estaba sonriendo.

-Entonces prometamos siempre estar juntos ¿vale?, también incluso si por algo llegáramos a separarnos, siempre nos recordaremos, nunca olvidemos esta promesa Hayato, porque para mí, las promesas son las cosas más hermosas que hay, claro después de la Familia y Amigos, si llegamos a separarnos espero que volvamos a ser amigos Hayato, también no olvides que siempre contaras conmigo para todo- el Hayato más joven solo asintió con entusiasmo.

-Entonces es una promesa- los dos de repente se pararon al escuchar voces llamándolos, la otra persona tomo su mano y el pequeño Hayato sonrió para juntas caminar fuera del jardín.

-Claro que si…-Pero no pudo escuchar el nombre de la otra persona porque había sido despertado bruscamente por alguien que lo había pateado fuera de la cama.

* * *

-Hey mocoso aquí no es para dormir vete a tu salón- Hayato frunció el ceño, estaba molesto porque Shamal lo había despertado bruscamente, el estaba a punto de saber el nombre de aquella persona de su sueño, aunque en realidad esa persona se la hacía muy conocida, pero no sabía el porqué no podía recordar su nombre, Gokudera pensó en Tsuna, pero el no recordaba haberla conocido de joven, el recordaba haber conocido a Tsuna a los 12 años, enojado miro a Shamal con frutracion.

-¡Estúpido Doctor pervertido!… porque mierda me levantaste de esa forma- Gokudera se levanto con molestia y miro con enojo a Shamal pero él se sorprendió al ver que Shamal lo veía con seriedad.

-Porque parecía que tenias un sueño triste- Gokudera, no entendió sus palabras hasta que Shamal suspiro y prosiguió- estabas llorando en sueños Hayato, al parecer soñaste con un recuerdo trágico- Shamal lo vio unos segundos antes de irse a sentar a su silla, Gokudera no dijo nada y salió de la enfermería, el puso su mano en su cara y se sorprendió por encontrar lagrimas cayendo de su rostro, el rápidamente las limpio, estuvo recargado unos minutos en la pared antes de dirigirse hacia su salón.

-"Si hubiera sido tsuna...¿significa que rompí su promesa?...al parecer si me parezco a G para romper promesas a la misma persona"- Gokudera pensó con cierta amargura.

-Con Yamamoto y Asari-

-jajaja al parecer hicimos enojar mucho a Chrome- Yamamoto sonrió con una gran sonrisa, su hermano suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, en ese momento los dos estaban en la azotea.

-No me lo recuerdes…ella sí que da mucho miedo, me recuerda a la novia de Daemon, Elena también puede dar mucho miedo- Asari sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, Yamamoto que también conocía a Elena solo sonrió y asintió.

-Yamamoto…todavía piensas seguir siendo ¿el guardián de la lluvia?, después de todo, solo tú y Kyoya han aceptado…-Asari dejo de sonreír para mirar con seriedad a su hermano, en ese día su lado calmado había desaparecido con tantos imprevistos.

-Yo hace años le hice una promesa hermano…-Yamamoto dejo de sonreír para también mirarlo con seriedad- jajaja y no pienso romperla, es mi turno para sacar de la oscuridad a Tsuna- Yamamoto sonrió- después de todo yo soy la lluvia que limpia todo el dolor- Su hermano le sonrió y despeino su cabello con una mano, el siempre creería en la palabras de su hermano.

-Aceptare tu determinación hermanito…-Asari sonrió también y los dos siguieron descansando en la azotea mirando el cielo azul.

"Tal vez si Tsuna no esta tramando nada…tal vez sea posible"- Asari miro a su hermano para luego mirar al cielo -"si estuvieras aquí creo que estarías muy triste…no sabes cuánto nos haces falta, cuanto te fuiste cada uno perdió una parte de si"- Asari miro al cielo con una sonrisa triste.

**~Continuara~**

* * *

**NOTAS~**

**Ta-chan otro capitulo acabado, déjenme decirles que iba a ser mas corto pero encontré una parte que no habia puesto en otro documento y no pregunten siquiera el porque estaba ahi, porque ni yo se XD, bueno espero les haya gustado.**

**OH TAMBIÉN LeS AVISO NO SE PREOCUPEN SI TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, NO DEJARE ESTA HISTORIA, LA SEGUIRÉ INCLUSO SI MUERO EN EL INTENTO XD ("espero solo que no sea asi ajajajja- riendo con nerviosismo")**

**Dejen rewiews**

**Ciao ciao**


End file.
